A study of the spectral sensitivities of ganglion cells disclosed two types. About one third of the intracellularly recorded ganglion cells are type A. These show antagonistic color responses. Their dendritic trees are monolayered and connect to bipolar cells. The remaining two thirds of intracellularly recorded cells are type B, do not show color opponency and their dendritic trees diffusely spread throughout the interplexiform layer. These cells show bipolar and amacrine inputs.